


Happy Birthday, Mr Hastings

by Sazula



Series: Mrs Hastings [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazula/pseuds/Sazula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Shaun's birthday and, like any good wife, you're going to help him celebrate. After teasing him a little about his age, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Mr Hastings

**Author's Note:**

> After being a mystery for so long, we finally have a birthday for the Sass Master himself!

You awoke to an armful of your sleeping husband, just as you did every morning.

“Get off me, you big softie,” you mumbled sleepily, but you were grinning. You loved how Shaun would seek you out in his sleep so he could wrap himself around you.

He mumbled something unintelligible, his voice laced with sleep. You caught the word 'warm'.

“I am not your personal radiator, Hastings,” you yawned, rubbing a hand over your eyes.

“It's my birthday, be nice,” Shaun whined, snuggling closer to you and tucking his head underneath your chin. He inhaled deeply. “You smell good.”

“You really are soppy in the morning,” you giggled, untangling yourself from Shaun's embrace and getting out of the warm bed. “I'll go and make some tea.”

Shaun grunted, pulling your pillow into his arms so he had something to cuddle whilst you were absent.

You padded out of the room and into the kitchen, stretching as you went. You turned on the kettle, setting two mugs down next to it. The sound of footsteps caught your attention and you turned to see Shaun ambling into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

“I'm surprised someone of your age managed to get out of bed by themselves,” you teased. Shaun had been complaining for days about turning thirty. It had driven you insane and now was the time for a little payback.

“Rude. You're not that much younger than me, you know,” he huffed as he moved behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and burying his nose in your hair.

“The important thing, though, is that I _am_ younger,” you replied cheekily. “You know, it's a good thing we live in a one-floor apartment so we don't need to install a stairlift to help you get upstairs. I hear that the knees start to go as you get older.”

“Ha, funny. I'm lucky to have a wife with such comedic talents,” Shaun said, rolling his eyes.

You smirked. “I'm being serious, you're an old man now, Shaun. Don't worry, I still love you.” You rubbed your hands over his. “You're still sexy considering your advanced age.”

Shaun hummed. “I'm glad you think so. We can't have you running off with someone younger.”

You turned in his arms and pressed a kiss to his lips. “As if I would,” you murmured against his mouth.

Shaun slipped his hands underneath your sleep shirt and gently kneaded the base of your spine as he kissed you, drawing a soft moan from your chest. He nipped gently at your lower lip as your hand caressed his cheek, the stubble scratching your hand.

“Good, because I've no intention of ever letting you go,” he whispered as he peppered kisses along your jaw.

Your heart fluttered. “I love you, Mr Hastings,” you sighed happily.

“I love you too, Mrs Hastings,” Shaun replied, voice low. “God, you're so fucking beautiful.” He captured your lips again in a bruising kiss and pulled your body flush against his.

You moaned louder this time, sliding your hands through his hair as you licked at his bottom lip before sucking it into your mouth and biting down.

Shaun growled deeply and slid his tongue against yours, holding you tighter against him to stop you from sinking to the floor as your knees buckled. He continued to kiss you until breathing became an issue and he pulled his lips away from yours, panting heavily.

“Tired already, old man?” you breathed in his ear, unable to resist teasing him one last time.

He chuckled darkly. “I'm just getting started.”

You didn't have time to react before Shaun picked you up and threw you over his shoulder, causing you to squeal in a way you'd vehemently deny if he were to ever mention it. His hand rested on your bum as he carried you back towards your bedroom.

“ _Shaun!_ ” you half-shrieked, half-laughed. “Put me _down!_ ”

“If you insist,” he hummed before dropping you down onto your bed. You landed on your back, looking up at the ceiling. You opened your mouth to complain about being manhandled but your words were swallowed by Shaun's mouth covering yours once again as he leaned over you. He slid a hand underneath your shirt again as he kissed you deeply, skimming across your ribs.

“ _Fuck_ ,” you whispered as Shaun moved his lips down towards your neck.

“We'll get to that,” he mumbled, smirking against your skin. “You'll just have to be patient.” He pressed kisses onto the pulse point of your neck, his tongue occasionally darting out to taste your skin as his hand continued its caress under your shirt, electricity jolting through you at each touch. Shaun groaned lowly as your hips rolled upwards into his when his teeth scraped across the lobe of your ear, the sound going straight to your clit.

“You're so fucking sexy like this,” he purred, moving his hands to tug at your shirt. You helped him remove it, flinging it across the room.

“Aren't you lucky that you're married to me?” you sassed, giving a wink.

Shaun rolled his eyes, grinning. “I'm a very lucky man,” he agreed, dipping his head back down to kiss you. You gently held his face in your hands, enjoying the weight of him over you as his tongue slid sensually against yours. A moan reverberated through his chest as you scratched your nails over his scalp, his hands moving to squeeze your arse causing your hips to buck upwards again. He hooked his long fingers into the waistband of your shorts, pulling them off so you were laid bare before him. You skimmed a hand down your body towards your clit and began to tease the swollen bud.

“Oh, you naughty girl,” Shaun breathed as he watched you, his eyes darkening with desire.

“ _Shaun..._ ” you moaned, moving your fingers in tight circles. You knew he loved watching you tease yourself, knew how much it turned him on.

He placed his hand over yours, his thick fingers slipping further down to tease your opening causing you to whimper softly, your own hand falling away. He moaned as he dipped a finger into your wetness, spreading it across your folds almost agonisingly slowly. You writhed underneath him, desperate for him to stop teasing _._

“ _Please_ ,” you whispered, voice hoarse.

Shaun smirked and finally slid a finger inside you, thrusting gently before adding another and rubbing your clit with his thumb. He worked his fingers in and out of you, slowly getting faster until you were babbling incoherently for him to never stop, your eyes slipping closed. You were so close to your climax, each thrust edging you closer and closer, when Shaun suddenly slipped his fingers out of you. You growled loudly in frustration at being denied your pleasure.

“What the hell, Shaun?! I was almost- _oh!_ ” Your complaint was cut off by Shaun's tongue sweeping across your cunt and up towards your clit. “ _God!_ ”

He slid his fingers into you once more, closing his lips around your sensitive nub and sucking, switching to massaging it with his tongue, then back to sucking. You gripped his hair and bucked against his face, crying out as he brought you back to the edge. Your chest was heaving, a string of expletives and nonsense tumbling from your lips as he continued to thrust and suck and lick. You were so close to falling into ecstasy, begging him to go faster, harder. He hummed as he sucked, the vibrations pulsating through his jaw and over your cunt and it was enough to have you screaming his name as you came.

Shaun removed his fingers, pressing a gentle kiss to your clit as your orgasm subsided. You breathing calmed as he kissed a path up towards your lips, kissing you deeply. You kissed him back eagerly, your release on his tongue mixing with his own taste, a flavour you could never quite determine but it was something that was uniquely _Shaun_.

You tugged at the t-shirt he was wearing. “Off. This needs to come off. All of...everything, off,” you babbled, your mind still too clouded with lust to articulately form a sentence.

Shaun moved up onto his knees above you and tugged the t-shirt over his head, tossing it behind him before rolling sideways onto his back and pushing his pyjama pants off.

You turned on to your side to look at him, your breath catching as you raked your eyes appreciatively over his naked body. You'd seen him naked countless times before, of course, but it never failed to make your stomach flip when you did. He was _gorgeous_ , his chest toned and an enticing trail of hair leading from his navel towards his thick, straining cock. One of your favourite things to do was slide the velvety flesh between your lips and listen to him moan your name as you sucked and rolled your tongue around him until he came, but right now you wanted nothing more than his length inside your cunt, stretching you and rubbing against your slick walls.

You moved so you were hovering over his hips, his cock jutting proudly between your bodies. Shaun's hands came to rest on your thighs, thumbs caressing the skin as he slowly positioned himself so that his cock rubbed against your soaked folds. He groaned your name deeply as you rocked your hips, sliding against him and coating his length in your wetness. You leaned forward and kissed him passionately, your hand guiding him to your opening. You moaned into his mouth at the first press of his cock at your entrance, shifting slightly so you could sink down fully onto him, pulling a growl from Shaun as his fingers dug into your flesh.

You gasped, giving yourself a moment to adjust to his generous size before slowly rocking your hips.

“ _Fucking hell_ ,” Shaun hissed, thrusting upwards. “You feel amazing.”

You could only whimper in response, Shaun's hard length caressing you in all the right places as you moved together in a well practised rhythm. You watched him beneath you, the look of pure love and adoration on his face as he gazed back at you making your heart beat faster and your breath catch in your throat.

You moved faster, lacing your fingers with his and pinning his arms above his head. Your clit was pinched between your bodies, the position you were in causing it to rub against the base of Shaun's cock, sending jolts of pleasure with each movement you both made.

Shaun cried out your name, his cum spilling inside you as he climaxed, his hips thrusting erratically and bringing about your own orgasm.

“ _Shaun!_ ” you cried, your voice breathless as pleasure washed over you. You let go of his hands, resting your own either side of his head as you shakily tried to avoid collapsing on him. He curled a hand around your neck and pulled your head down to capture your lips once again in a searing kiss.

Your forehead rested against his as you came down from your high, breathing returning to normal and your heartbeat calming, Shaun's hands gently rubbing small circles over your back.

“Are you enjoying your birthday so far?” you murmured, shifting over so you could curl up next to him, your arm draped across his chest.

“Oh, definitely,” Shaun replied. “How could I not enjoy my beautiful wife naked and writhing around on top of me?” He turned so he was facing you, bringing a hand up to rest against your cheek and pressing a kiss to your forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too, old man,” you teased, placing your hand over his.

“I'm going to get you for that,” he growled. You laughed, laughing even harder as Shaun rolled you both over so you were pinned underneath him before proceeding to engulf one of your nipples with his mouth, turning your laughter into breathy moans.

“ _Mmm_ , if this is my punishment, then I should tease you more often!”

 


End file.
